2009 Radio Disney premiere
On September 19, 2009 (with an encore on September 20th, the following day), Radio Disney hosted a live première of the new Phineas and Ferb album, hosted by Ernie (Radio Disney's host for that hour), Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram, (Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh, respectively). The show featured every song on the album and short commentaries between each song, giving their opinions of the songs in-character, Dan Povenmire only breaking character for a small moment to sing a verse of a song. The show ran for approx. one hour and 15 minutes, commercials included. Content After being announced a few times during the day of the show, it was actuality delayed an hour for reasons unknown thus far. At 5 PM EST, the show began a few minutes after the mark of the hour with a short intro featuring random clips from the pre-recorded interview (Such as Doofenshmirtz saying, "Any song with the word 'spatula' in it is great in my book, which was actually said about 30 minutes later,) set to 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' playing the background. After the introduction, Ernie introduced himself, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Monogram and immediately dove into the first song, Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, the extended version. Following that, each song from the album got played in the order, with brief commentaries about the song said in-character by Doofenshmirtz and Monogram. The commentaries actually explained a few things not mentioned in the show but could be taken as more relevant information, such as Doofenshmirtz's reaction to Perry almost leaving the O.W.C.A., Doofenshmirtz saying he went on a blind date with Linda Flynn (albeit, the date did not go well and they did not date afterwords; this got confirmed in "What Do It Do?" and then later with an evil robot lookalike in the first part of the "Where's Perry?" saga), and that the evil organization Dr. Doofenshmirtz works for is actually called L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. The show lasted one hour and 15 minutes, with commercials included. At the end of the show, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz told the listeners to always choose the side of good, saying that it 'pays better'. However, a few moments later, they both changed their minds after Monogram said that the only real thing they paid for was 'a sense of justice', which he reconciled was not actually worth anything. Songs All the songs from the new album were played, in order, with brief commentaries about most of the songs in between. (For time they cut-out some commentaries and just played some songs back-to-back, such as when there was no comments between 'My Goody Two-Shoes Brother' and 'Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'.) # Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day - Bowling For Soup # Gitchee Gitchee Goo Version - Phineas and the Ferbtones # Backyard Beach - Ferb Fletcher # Busted - Vanessa and Candace # Perry the Platypus Theme - Randy Crenshaw # S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - 2 Guyz N the Parque # I'm Lindana And I Wanna Have Fun - Lindana # My Nemesis - Danny Jacob # My Goody Two-Shoes Brother - Dr. Doofenshmirtz # Disco Miniature Golfing Queen - Laura Dickinson # My Undead Mummy - Danny Jacob # I Love You Mom - Candace # Ready For The Bettys - The Bettys # When We Didn't Get Along - Danny Jacob # He's A Bully - Robbie Wyckoff # Truck Drivin' Girl - Danny Jacob # Do Nothing Day - Jeremy and Candace # E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. - Candace # Fabulous - Bobby Fabulous and Phineas # Little Brothers - Stacy Hirano # Let's Take A Rocket Ship To Space - "Danny and the Jaytones" (Danny Jacob) # Queen Of Mars - Candace # Chains On Me - The Smile Away Reformatory Glee Club featuring Dan Povenmire # Phinedroids And Ferbots - Phinedroids and Ferbots # Ain't Got Rhythm - Sherman and Phineas # You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart - Love Händel Category:Real World events